The Door
by Zoser
Summary: Sam opens the door to Jack and to his clone. Follows 'The Cell' Sam and Jack Some vulgar language. After Threads
1. Chapter 1

Previously in **The Cell**

He woke to see Sam's eyes full of tears and he feared that she had suddenly regretted everything.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you."

He smiled and took her in his arms, rocking her gently and said "Everyone has crosses in life to bear."

TBC in 'The Door'

------------------------------------

**The Door**

**Chapter 1 **

It was another brilliant crisp October day and the last days of SG-1. The next week would bring the four going in different directions in their life paths as well as directions in the universe.

Daniel and Teal'c had gotten an early start and were well on their way back to Colorado. Jack and Sam stayed ostensibly to straighten up and pack up the perishables, but if fact Jack was expecting the next houseful. He had extended an invitation to his young clone John O'Neill. He knew that much about himself that the family cabin had provided for him a measure of comfort and solace. He could not deny it to his other self no matter how the whole clone-thing creeped him out. He hadn't touched base with the kid, as he thought of him, in a while and stayed on at the cabin to do just that and then take off to prepare for his next assignment. Having Sam as a buffer was an extra bonus for him. He sincerely hoped that it would not give the kid any added grief that he surely did not need. Sam seemed a little edgy but he thought it was just the oddity of two O'Neills, the original and the copy or was it in Sam's mind the old used one and new improved version.

They heard a car pull up and exited the cabin after stowing away the last of the beer and liquor. Three of them got out of the cars. It was his clone, John, with Cassie on his right and another girl behind him. She held John's hand but hung back, seemingly shy. Jack gave Cassie a hug, demurred with John. He always felt that if he shook hands with him or gave him a manly hug they would both disappear in a puff of smoke and then there was the other girl. When she came to stand by John's side holding his hand all Jack could say was

"Jesus Christ".

She looked at him and said "Sir."  
It was a 17 year old Samantha Carter.

Jack stared at her and when he could manage verbalizing a simple thought he turned to his Sam and realized she knew.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Do you have any idea…" and realized that indeed, she must.

"It's a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a long story."

**Chapter 2**

"When… How long has this… for God's sake why?"

Seeing the uncomfortable looks on the young peoples faces Sam took O'Neill's hand.

"Let's take a walk."

Sam smiled at the new arrivals and turning, held the arm of the bristling man and walk with him through the wood.

And it was a long story. It had begun a few weeks after they had met the 'young O'Neill' and recovered the 'original'. Sam started to think what she would have done in the Colonel's place. Would she have broken off almost all ties with her other self? Wouldn't she have been fascinated with the intriguing complexity of the situation? And then she turned her mind and heart to the incredible loneliness of the clone. It reminded her of the pain she felt when Hathor's minions had awoken her from the cryogenic sleep to tell her all of SG-1 and everyone she had known was dead. Sam understood the emotional pain the young man must feel but being O'Neill, he would suck it all up and let it fester.

In relaying this part of her tale Jack remembered too, feeling eviscerated by the news that they were…that **she** was dead. He squeezed her hand letting her know that he was listening to her, to more than just the words.

After the horrible mission that caused the death of Janet Frasier, the plight of the clone was again brought to Sam's awareness. The poignant feelings for the wounded O'Neill had almost undone her and then there was the funeral for Janet. At the cemetery Sam saw a young man lingering in the background. Thinking it was one of Cassie's friends she went over to him to invite him to the reception at Janet's house thinking it would be comforting for Cassie. But when she approached him she realized with a start it was the clone and he was upset. He had lost someone important to him without the comfort of family or friends. Everyone that he held dear was so far removed from him. She realized, too, that it truly hurt Jack to see the passing of Janet and the grief of Cassie. But she had given and taken comfort from the Colonel; the clone had no one. He would have to bear this alone. It put the seed of a thought in her mind.

At the reception in Janet's house, Sam walked in to see Cassie in Jack's arms, she was sobbing and Jack was patting her back, giving what little comfort he could. She saw him swipe the heel of his hand under his eye just as she put her hand on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie threw one arm around Sam while holding fast to Jack.

Later in the afternoon Sam saw Jack sitting on the living room sofa looking decidedly exhausted and some what grey, she fetched him a cup of coffee and slice of pie. He had seemed detached from the group, who were telling Cassie how Janet had saved them countless times.

"Coffee is kind of week and the pie is store bought."

"Thanks Carter, I think."

"Do you want to go?"

"Not suppose to drive yet"

"I'll give you a lift. I need to pick up some clothes. I'm coming back to spend the night with Cassie. I'd like to slip out and back before everyone goes."

He rose trying not to grimace. They left after reassuring the girl that Sam would return.

On the way to his house Jack divested himself of as much of his dress blues as he could -jacket unbuttoned, tie off, top buttons of the dress shirt undone. He looked knackered and when he arrived at his house he simply thanked Carter and headed inside.

Sam was about to leave she saw his tie on the driveway. She stopped, picked it up and brought it inside. He was still standing there, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, trying to summon up the strength to continue. She handed him the tie, and bit her trembling lip, and he put his arm around her. When she regained her composure she asked it there was anything she could do for him.

"A good strong cup of coffee, just so I can stay awake long enough to go to bed. You think the person who made the coffee in Janet's house would know we run on sugar and caffeine.  
You don't have to do that Carter, honestly I'll be fine. Cassie needs you now."

For some bizarre reason, perhaps it was all the sorrow and pain and emotional turmoil of the day, she went to drop a kiss on his cheek as she left. And he leaned in to do the same. But they both turned and instead of cheeks, they found each others lips and they lingered just for a second longer then they should have and not near as long as they wanted.

"You sure there is nothing I can do?"

He quirked his lips but did not voice what came to mind.

"Go, take care of Cassie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the next few weeks Carter thought about lives cut short and second chances and what she would do if it weren't for regulations and that's when she decided. John O'Neill and Samantha Carter would have a second chance, no regulations in their way, no age difference, no one in authority over the other and their youth restored. She would swing wide open that stupid door, that door of her own making, which locked away their love for one another, forcing them to make foolish choices. She wondered if they would make worse mistakes or maybe they would find what was so illusive to her colonel and herself.

Sam needed to speak to Thor and speak to him alone.

But then things got crazy. She saw the abomination created by the NID, she saw the command structure of the SGC get turned up side down, she saw Jack's mind overwhelmed by the knowledge of the Ancients and then after their success, the defeat of Anubis, she lost him to the cold sleep of God only knows what.

It was after her rescue from Fifth that she had her first opportunity to discuss the matter with Thor while aboard the Daniel Jackson. Under the guise of examining Carter for any residual effects of her captivity, Thor made careful recordings of her DNA and every anatomical and physiological change her life had effected and also every neural connection within her brain and every memory stored within. Thor was still not sure this was the right course of action but if he decided to proceed he had all the data he needed.

Sam told no one of her request of Thor. It was her gift to the man she had loved for so many years and it was the only one she could give to him given their circumstances. Knowing that this was for O'Neill, albeit his clone, Thor thought long and hard on his decision.

And from there on Jack knew as much as she did, except perhaps for her dad's funeral. Consumed in grief herself, she saw a young couple there but didn't realize the distraught young woman was her clone until later, too late to speak to her or offer comfort.

Jack had cooled off but still could not fathom why she would inflict this distortion of time and body image on another human being. And also subject them to the possible scrutiny on the NID.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I didn't tell…"

"No… they know about John and if they're watching him…"

"Just another girlfriend"

"He's had a lot?"

"Are you jealous?  
I sort of created a paper trail for her… one of my second cousins kids."

"Don't you think they'll catch on?"

"Maybe but there is no naquada in her blood and I'm sure he'll protect her."

He still couldn't wrap him mind around the cloning.

"But why for gods sake?"

"So she could have everything I couldn't have."

"What, a brilliant career, a chest full of ribbons, professional associates that either worship the ground you walk on or are green with envy, family, friends?"

"I couldn't have you."

"Sure you could have."

"Be realistic Jack, if we could have we would have."

"Does he have any idea what a gift you gave him?"

She was embarrassed.

"You do, don't you?  
Then so does he."

He's look was hard at first. He glanced down and then back up; his anger had dissipated. She had no doubts that this man loved her.

"This whole mess is just so whacked."

"Story of our lives"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was looking down at the cabin and then back at Sam and smiled.

"They look comfortable together"

"He's had two years to work the Air Force out of his system"

"Regs. were never my…his strong suit"

"And she still has some guilt and a whole lot of inhibitions to work through I guess."

"What the hell does she see in him?"

Sam just smiled at him.

"But he's just a boy"

"You at 17"

"18 next week and, oh God, we have got to get her away from him."

Sam laughed "Don't you want her to have some fun?"

Jack looked almost embarrassed.

They walked a little further and he asked

"When…how long has she been here"

"I think it must have happened during the Alec Colson debacle."

"So you think she just showed up on his doorstep one night."

"I don't know but look at them"

They were on a rise about a third of the way around the pond looking back to the cabin

"They look happy."

"That's all I wanted – It's all I want."

He kissed her and vowed in his heart to try his damnedest to do just that.

"Let's go home."

As they neared the three visitors Sam noticed her young counterpart staring at Jack and then back over at John. She dipped her head close to O'Neill and said.

"I bet she can't wait to see the silver in his hair"

"Did you sustain brain damage in that last mission?"

As they approached the trio Jack apologized for his rudeness and took Samantha's hand in both of his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." And casting a menacing glare at his clone he said. "If he does anything to hurt you I will personally kick his ass."

She blushed and looked totally uncomfortable to be the center of the older man's attention.

John said "She's got this thing for older men."

"She'll get over it."

"So what does it feel like, **Major General** O'Neill?"

"One star was heavy enough. I think I'm going to develop back trouble from the weight. They wouldn't let me make Sam a full bird colonel, you know. I tried."

"Those boys in DC were never very bright, now were they?" John was smirking and Jack wasn't sure the comment was about his promotion or Sam's failure to get eagles."

"We're going to head out now. Don't go corrupting Cassie."

And looking at the shyly smiling, lovely, young Samantha, Jack said "Take care of her."

As they climbed into the truck Jack said

"I think she likes me."

"Thinking about robbing cradles"

"I'm afraid that's what they're going to be saying about what I'm doing with you." With a heartfelt earnestness he said.  
"Let's not let this slip away from us. You gave him everything, well just about everything he ever wanted – what about us?"

"What can I give you?"

Before the words were out of her mouth he kissed her and kissed her again.

They drove off and few minutes later he broke the silence.

"Let's do something permanent."

"What – tattoos?"

Ignoring her remark he went on "So they can't screw with us, so they'll let us be together."  
And then almost as an afterthought he realized his presumptuousness.  
"If that's what you want."

"When you come visit me at Area 51 bring your dress blues…" He scrunched up his face. "or a nice suit." She continued. "Oh hell, your best jeans, I don't care what. We'll get married in Vegas."

"You're proposing?"

"I thought that's what you were doing?"

"Life's a crap shoot, may as well do it there.  
By the way you're not planning on living on base are you?"

Sam just smiled and looked forward to a life with that impossible man.

The End


End file.
